


Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

by dinglehorton



Category: White Collar
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Neal doesn't put on the vest before running through a rainstorm of bullets in episode 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

Neal wakes up in a hospital. He isn't sure exactly what day it is, but there's a soft glow of light coming from the window that's blinding his vision. The smell of disinfectant overwhelms his nose, and he doesn't need to be able to see to know that white sheets and white walls are all that surround him. When he groans- _really, people invented curtains for a reason_ -there's movement on both sides of him. He can hear people talking, muddled and thick. It sounds too far away, and while he wants to reach out and grab for them to come closer his arms and legs are too tired to move. He can feel that someone is holding his right hand, gently, and when he tries to pull it away the person latches on tighter.

 

"We're right here, Neal," this voice is clear, soft and pretty- _definitely not Peter's. Sara?_ -so he tries his best to squeeze back. "I think he can hear us. He just squeezed my fingers a bit."

 

"You are an idiot, Caffrey," Peter tells him because he's the one that is sitting to his left, with Elizabeth sitting to his right. He can only see their outlines, but he knows their voices so well by now. Elizabeth is holding his hand between her own two, rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles. When he closes his eyes again he can feel her heart rate speed up.

 

"'m fine," Neal slurs and he can hear Peter laugh at him.

 

"You were shot in the chest, Neal. You're far from fine."

 

“You have terrible aim,” Neal says after a moment. He looks at Peter, who is staring back at him with his patented Peter-Burke-your-friend-and-not-an-agent-is-concerned-about-you look, and he sighs. “ _Fine_.”

 

“We should let him get his rest, honey,” Elizabeth says softly, pressing a kiss to Neal’s forehead. Peter promises her that he’ll only stay for a moment, but when she finally leaves Neal uncharacteristically begshim to stay at least until he falls asleep.

 

“And here we thought you were some kind of genius,” Peter muses softly. Neal only smiles, for the moment, and Peter knows that the witty retort will come later when Neal is back on his own two feet. He can tell that Neal’s fighting the pull back towards sleep, his eyes fluttering closed and then shooting open after only a few seconds; he’s terrified of the darkness and uncertainty that it brings. “It’s okay, Neal, go to sleep. We’ll be here for you when you wake up.”

 

“’mkay,” Neal says and finally relaxes against the pillows behind him.

 

“We found him, Neal,” Peter whispers, resting the palm of his hand against the side of Neal’s face once he pulls the blankets up under the younger man’s chin. “We found him.”

 

“Good,” Neal mutters softly, turning his head towards Peter’s touch. “Because you can’t let Mozzie out of your sight or he’ll end up stealing the Vice President’s tie again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this longer, but my brain wouldn't let me fit anything else into it. unbeta'd but I read, edited, and re-read this thing about 300 times.. x-posted to my tumblr for reasons.


End file.
